


Tensions

by Onehand_Dram



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Mutual Pining, Sign Language, Signing Buddies, Slight Season 3 spoilers, Slight references to a previous work, Takes place a few weeks after s03e09
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21602902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehand_Dram/pseuds/Onehand_Dram
Summary: By manner of all things Primal, the air crackled with a tangible energy when they were near each other.
Relationships: Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 190





	Tensions

It had only been a few weeks after the culmination of events for the Battle of the Storm Spire that the tension between Amaya and Janai had come to an uncontainable boiling point. 

By manner of all things Primal, the air crackled with a tangible energy when they were near each other. 

Gazes were prolonged towards each other during the entirety of Janai's court, with her now assumed mantle of Sunfire Elf Queen, lingering to the point where everyone around in their peripheral vision seemed to disappear.

There was the continuous accidental brushing of their hands as Ambassador General Amaya of Katolis would present the newly crowned Sunfire Elf Queen political documents from her subjects that sought counsel. Janai knew the touches were never 'accidental', as evident in Amaya's mischievous hint of a smile. There were times when she would question if Amaya would pair the touches with the ghost of a wink or if it was merely a trick of the brazier's light. _Ohhh, how she wished it was truly the former._

Whenever the two women conversed of ways to better assist in their relations with the Human Kingdoms across The Breach, Janai would have to reiterate the last few sentences spoken without fail; Amaya's intensive gaze on her lips remained even after Janai had finished speaking. When the Ambassador would come to, a blush would spread across her ears as she would bashfully look away momentarily before signing a request if Janai would graciously repeat her words.

In all fairness, Janai found it immensely difficult to tear her eyes away from Amaya's masterful hand signing when she spoke with Kazi - the movements were mesmerizing, _and by the Sun_ , her heart would _stutter_ if she was affixed to those fingers for too long. It was becoming harder for her to keep the more lustful thoughts at bay, and her lips would pay the price as they were constantly sore from the bite of her teeth - a constant reminder for physical restraint.

The Ambassador General's hands would miss-sign in their gestures and finger spelling would curiously be absent of a few letters whenever Janai was in close proximity. In this instance, during a private conversation with Kazi, her signing slowed considerably as if moving through thick molasses. Amaya's gaze had strayed to the side to observe the warrior queen walking, eyes following Janai's path down the corridor and up the stairwell, no doubt retiring to her private chambers for the night.

It was more than safe to assume that Kazi has known about how Amaya felt toward Her Radiance for quite some time.

Kazi was perceptive to notice every instance Amaya's hands would stutter in her movements - and in every event, Kazi would physically turn their lithe body to follow Amaya's line of sight.

But this time was different than the times before.

When Kazi turned back to Amaya, they knocked the back of their hand against Amaya's armored shoulder, laughing in full at Amaya's expense as the human responded with a sheepish shrug and a lopsided grin. 

_Can you blame me?_

_I cannot fault you in the slightest, but this area of knowledge is not my cup of moonberry juice._ A sly smile spread on Kazi's lips. _You seem thirsty, my friend._

Amaya's torso shook with a silent laugh, thoroughly impressed at the one-liner jibe. _Thirsty? Quite an understatement. I've been stranded in the Midnight Desert for far too long and I've laid eyes on the fabled flourishing oasis of legends past._

 _That was poetically lewd, Ambassador. I will file that admission away for the event when one of my fellow colleagues needs help in courting another,_ Kazi's eyes sparkled with mirth as they signed. _Joking aside, Amaya...you should address 'your thirst' with Her Radiance. If it continues, I fear that even a Sunforged blade could not cut these thick sexual tensions you both have stifled our people with._

 _Kazi!_ Amaya's jaw dropped in shock.

 _Addressing it for the good of Lux Aurea, of course,_ Kazi winked. _If you are both too preoccupied with each other on the court floor, the pair of you may overlook pertinent information presented in a political light. Furthermore, if I may be so bold to add, you two look cute together._

Amaya's hands were stilled from speechlessness and her face stained with crimson.

 _Too much, too soon?_ , they chuckled as their hands relayed the message. _We will continue our earlier conversation another time. And with that, I will bid you a good evening, Amaya. May the benevolence of the Sun warm you as you honor your path of Light, my friend,_ Kazi signed before bestowing a respectful bow.

Amaya returned the gesture before quickly responding, _And a good evening to you as well, friend. We will speak again tomorrow._ Kazi nodded and clasped Amaya's shoulder with a hand briefly as they began to walk past, most likely to return to their preferred place of study.

She closed her eyes to breathe deeply, standing still as heart and mind raced, her body being bathed in the moonlight and the gentle glow of the braziers in the expansive golden corridor. 

_Be brave, Amaya._

Amaya's eyes opened and she began the trek to Janai's private bedchambers, an intimate setting in which she was all too familiar with. The light of the braziers danced with her cast shadow as her resolve emboldened.

_Tonight, then._

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to take this opportunity to thank everyone for being so kind and receptive with what I've produced so far - y'all are amazing and I'm beyond appreciative of your support.
> 
> Notes for 'Tensions':  
> This one was a little short (sorry), but I wanted to knock this out because it was giving me writer's block while I was writing the next longer fic.
> 
> Notes on 'Trial of the Light':  
> I might continue it from the ending scene down the road, but there's another event that happens (in canon sequence) that I want to address first. The '1/1' for the chapter was pretty tentative. Thank you all for expressing your interest in wanting to see it continue!


End file.
